


Angel down

by doctorziegler



Series: Overwatch Kink Week 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Demons, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/M, Oviposition, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: Oni Genji, loyal servant to the human realm's Shimada clan, returns to his home in the underworld just in time to assist his lover, imp Angela, through her very first egg laying.(Written for Day 5 ofOverwatch Kink Week:Creampie|||Oviposition)





	

**Author's Note:**

> really short smutty self indulgent drabble for today, sorry guys!! rl stuff getting in the way of my pornfic, what the hell. 
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

"And here you thought I wouldn't be on time," Genji purred, talon-like claws wrapped around the imp's arms as he dragged her back, their hips pressed flush together as he buried himself to the hilt in her heat, over and over again. "When have I _ever_ disappointed you, Angela?"

Now virtually seated atop Genji's lap— as opposed to being spread open, hips raised in the air—, Angela was free to move her hands freely, and she wasted no time at all bringing them between her thighs, fingers rubbing greedily at her sopping cunt. She felt so  _hot_ , so loose, breathtakingly easy for Genji to fuck up into, even though he was currently busy stretching out her  _other_ hole, leaving Angela to play with her pussy on her own.

"You disappointed me when you _left_ ," she snapped, albeit breathlessly, gyrating atop Genji's lap as the man placed his hands beneath her knees, pulling them apart to make what was inevitably on its way that much easier. "You behaved as if your duties to the Shimada clan outweighed your duties to  _me_ — your _mate_ , whom you left at home— like I'm some demure wife, barefoot and pregnant in your proverbial kitchen."

At his lover's teasing, Genji laughed, pulling his cock from Angela's asshole and allowing it to slide teasingly up between the woman's swollen labia. "I'm _bound_ to them," the  _oni_ reminded Angela, inhaling a sharp breath as the woman forced his flared, unusual cock-head into her cunt. "If I could easily— _aah_ , fuck— disentangle myself from the next hundred years of servitude, why wouldn't I have already done so? I take— _nng_ , no joy in playing 'attack dog' for these humans." Angela was grinding on him without restraint, her present condition be damned, eliciting a moan from Genji as he felt one of the eggs he'd laid previously brush against him.

"Angela— _shit,_  I need to pull out; I can feel them coming already—"

A full-bodied shuddered passed through Angela at Genji's words, at the promise of what was to come, and soon; she had waited so  _long_ for this, belly round and breasts swollen, full-up with demonic nectar for the half-breed brood Genji had fucked into her months ago.

Imps such as Angela typically gave birth, while demons of Genji's kind— _oni_ — were more reptilian than mammalian, which meant he'd deposited no less than a dozen eggs inside of her, when she'd been expecting to carry living, breathing offspring. She'd been shocked, initially, at the unfamiliar sensation of smooth egg after smooth egg pumped into her cunt, bent over and stretched around Genji's dick— his 'ovipositor', she supposed, may have been a more accurate way to refer to it.

The  _other_ difference, Angela found, was that carrying Genji's brood inside of her had made her insatiably horny— something to do with _oni_ seed acting as an aphrodisiac, she'd been told—, which would have been fine, if Genji hadn't been  _gone_ a majority of the time. There was only so much Gabriel— Angela's fallen angel underling— was capable of offering his mistress, when her craving was for  _Genji_ , and the things only _he_ could do to her, specifically.

Excitement— _and_ , of course, unabashed arousal— washed away any anxiousness Angela had left over, lifting herself off of Genji's cock as the very first of her eggs threatened to spill out of her. "Genji," she moaned, fingers shamelessly delving into her stretched-wide pussy, the smooth curve of the egg against her fingertips sending sparks of electricity coursing through her overstimulated body. "Oh, Genji, _please_."

"Deep breath," Genji replied, easing his dick back into the imp's puckering asshole, determined to get as much pleasure out of this as Angela undoubtedly would. "Let it out, Angela; you're so  _loose_ for me, so easy; it's going to feel _so_ good, I promise." Fucking Angela senseless as she pushed his brood of eggs out from between her slick thighs was better, hotter than anything Genji'd _ever_ seen, or imagined— he'd do this to her, he decided, over and over again, as often as the woman would let him.

Which, judging by how much she was currently enjoying this, would be  _quite_ often.

Lucky him.

As she'd expected, the very first egg was the most difficult to expel, Angela's cunt pulsing as the eggs jostled around inside of her, thanks to Genji's cock in her ass pushing against them through the thin membrane that separated him from his— _their_ children. The _oni_ whispered wicked nothingness into Angela's ear as he played with her milky breasts with one hand, the other rubbing torturous circles around her clit as the eggs continued their descent, gravity doing a majority of the work. 

Eventually, Angela let out a high-pitched cry of relief, the pink-and-red patterned egg plopping onto the mattress between she and Genji's legs, appearing almost marble-like in the room's dim lighting.

It was...  _beautiful_ , Angela thought, a wave of dizzying satisfaction overcoming her at the sight of it as Genji fucked into her, audibly delighted, cooing words of proud encouragement against her pale throat— as well as the thought that there were still at  _least_ ten more of them to go before she'd be through. 

[END]


End file.
